marvelfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
卡罗尔·丹弗斯
| Box2 Image = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Vol 1 2 page -- Carol Danvers (Earth-616).jpg | Box2 Text = 双星 }} | Box2 Image = Captain Marvel Vol 9 1 Textless.jpg | Box2 Text = 惊奇队长 }} | Alternate1 = 26; Carol Danvers (Earth-26) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate2 = 55; Carol Danvers (Earth-55) from Civil War II Choosing Sides Vol 1 2 001.png | Alternate3 = 161; Ms Marvel (Earth-161) 0001.jpg | Alternate4 = 295 | Alternate5 = Lady Marvel | Alternate6 = 538; Carol Danvers (Earth-538).png | Alternate7 = 721 | Alternate8 = 982; Carol Danvers (Earth-982) Spider-Girl Vol 1 60.jpg | Alternate9 = 1081 | Alternate10 = 1298 | Alternate11 = 丹弗斯队长; Carol Danvers (Earth-1610)99099.jpg | Alternate12 = Sentress; Carol Danvers (Earth-1611).jpg | Alternate13 = 1815; Carol danvers (Earth-1815).jpg | Alternate14 = 2108; Carol Danvers (Earth-2108).jpg | Alternate15 = 2149 | Alternate16 = Captain America; Keniuchio Harada (Earth-2301) and Carol Danvers (Earth-2301) from New Mangaverse The Rings of Fate Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate17 = 2988; Carol Danvers (Earth-2988).jpg | Alternate18 = 3290; Carol Danvers (Earth-3290).png | Alternate19 = 4321; Warbird (Earth-4321) 0001.jpg | Alternate20 = 4732 | Alternate21 = 5631; Carol Danvers (Earth-5631) Hulk and Power Pack Vol 1 3.jpg | Alternate22 = 5700; Carol Danvers (Earth-5700) from Weapon X Days of Future Now Vol 1 4 0001.jpg | Alternate23 = 6078; Carol Danvers (Earth-6078).png | Alternate24 = 7121; Carol Danvers (Earth-7121).jpg | Alternate25 = 7192; Carol Danvers (Earth-7192).jpg | Alternate26 = 7231; Carol Danvers (Earth-7231).jpg | Alternate27 = 7642; Carol Danvers (Earth-7642) New Avengers Transformers Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate28 = 8041; Carol Danvers (Earth-8041).jpg | Alternate29 = Ms. Marvape; Carol Danvers (Earth-8101).jpg | Alternate30 = 8234; Carol Danvers(Earth-8234).png | Alternate31 = 9021 | Alternate32 = 9230; Carol Danvers (Earth-9230).jpg | Alternate33 = 9411; Carol Danvers (Earth-9411) Spectacular Spider-Man (UK) Vol 1 200.jpg | Alternate34 = 9590; Carol Danvers (Earth-9590).jpg | Alternate35 = 9997 | Alternate36 = 10011; Carol Danvers (Realm of Kings).jpg | Alternate37 = 10021; Carol Danvers (Earth-10021).jpg | Alternate38 = 10071; Carol Danvers (Earth-10071).jpg | Alternate39 = 10208; Carol Danvers (Earth-10208).jpg | Alternate40 = 10298; Carol Danvers (Earth-10298) from What If? Spider-Man House of M Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate41 = 11080; Ms.marvel123.jpg | Alternate42 = 11126; Carol Danvers (Earth-11126) from Journey into Mystery Vol 1 630 0001.jpg | Alternate43 = 11911; Carol Danvers (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate44 = 12011; Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN185) 0001.jpg | Alternate45 = 12101; Carol Danvers (Earth-12101).jpg | Alternate46 = 13017; Carol Danvers (Earth-13017) 002.jpg | Alternate47 = 13159; Carol Danvers (Earth-13159) 001.jpg | Alternate48 = 14026; Carol Danvers (Earth-14026) from What If Annihilation Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate49 = 16191; Carol Danvers (Earth-16191) from A-Force Vol 1 1 001.png | Alternate50 = 17112; No Image Female.jpg | Alternate51 = 19919; Carol Danvers (Earth-19919) from Spider-Island Vol 1 4 001.jpg | Alternate52 = 20051; Carol Danvers (Earth-20051) 0001.jpg | Alternate53 = 21011; Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN188) 0001.jpg | Alternate54 = 21050 | Alternate55 = 21119 | Alternate56 = 22795; Carol Danvers (Earth-22795).jpg | Alternate57 = 29007; Carol Danvers (Earth-29007).png | Alternate58 = 33900 | Alternate59 = 41001 | Alternate60 = 45017; Carol Danvers (Earth-45017) Avengers Vol 3 42.jpg | Alternate61 = 51518; Carol Danvers (Earth-51518) from Age of Apocalypse Vol 2 1 0001.jpg | Alternate62 = 57780; Carol Danvers (Earth-57780) from Spidey Super Stories Vol 1 22 0001.jpg | Alternate63 = 58163; House of M Vol 1 2 Textless Variant.jpg | Alternate64 = 61112; Carol Danvers (Earth-61112)Avengers Assemble Vol 2 15AU.jpg | Alternate65 = 61422; Carol Danvers (Earth-61422) from Ultimate FF Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Alternate66 = 61610; Carol Danvers (Prime) (Earth-61610) from Ultimate End Vol 1 5 001.jpg | Alternate67 = 66209; Carol Danvers (Earth-66209) Mini Marvels Ultimate Collection Vol 1 1.jpg | Alternate68 = 70105 | Alternate69 = 71912; Carol Danvers (Earth-71912) from Giant-Size Little Marvel AVX Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Alternate70 = 79102 | Alternate71 = 81156 | Alternate72 = 82432 | Alternate73 = 85826; Carold Danvers (Earth-85826) from Hail Hydra Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Alternate74 = 90211; Carol Danvers (Earth-90211).jpg | Alternate75 = 93563; Carol Danvers (Earth-93563).jpg | Alternate76 = Ms. Marvape | Alternate77 = 97161; Carol Danvers (Earth-97161) from Avengers vs. Pet Avengers Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Alternate78 = 97751; Carol Danvers (Earth-99751).jpg | Alternate79 = 98105; Carol Danvers (Earth-98105) Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 439.jpg | Alternate80 = 98570 | Alternate81 = 99062; Carol Danvers (Earth-99062) Spider-Man and Power Pack Vol 2 3.jpg | Alternate82 = 523002 | Alternate83 = 669116; Carol Danvers (Earth-669116) Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 16.jpg | Alternate84 = 807128; Carol Danvers (Earth-807128).jpg | Alternate85 = 941066; Carol Danvers (Earth-941066).jpg | Alternate86 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN043); Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN043).jpg | Alternate87 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN246); Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN246) 001.jpg | Alternate88 = Ms. Marvape; Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN257).jpg | Alternate89 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN293); Marvel Her-Oes Vol 1 4 Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN293).jpg | Alternate90 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN294); Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN294) 0002.jpg | Alternate91 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN417); Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN417) Avengers and Power Pack Assemble! Vol 1 4.jpg | Alternate92 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN533); Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN533) from Uncanny X-Men Vol 3 26 001.png | Alternate93 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN589); Carol Danvers (Earth-9200) 001.jpg | Alternate94 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN619); Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN619) from Contest of Champions Vol 1 9 001.jpg | Alternate95 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN627); Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN627) from What If Infinity - Thanos Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Alternate96 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN631); No Image Female.jpg | Alternate97 = Captain America; Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN652) from Venomverse War Stories Vol 1 1 001.png | Movies1 = 101001; Carol Danvers (Earth-101001).jpg | Television1 = 8096; Carol Danvers (Earth-80920).jpg | Television2 = 12041; Carol Danvers (Earth-12041) from Marvel Super Hero Adventures Frost Fight.jpg | Television3 = 91119; Carol Danvers (Earth-91119).png | Television4 = 92131 | Television5 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN416); No Image Female.jpg | Video Games1 = 6109; Carol Danvers (Earth-6109) from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 0001.jpg | Video Games2 = 12131; Carol Danvers (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 005.png | Video Games3 = 13122; Carol Danvers (Earth-13122) from LEGO Marvel's Avengers 0001.jpg | Video Games4 = 30847; Carol Danvers (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs Capcom Infinite 0001.png | Video Games5 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN012); Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN012) from Marvel Future Fight 001.jpg | Video Games6 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN258); Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN258) 003.png | Video Games7 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN517); Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games8 = Carol Danvers (Past) (Earth-TRN517); Carol Danvers (Past) (Earth-TRN517) from Marvel Contest of Champions 001.jpg | Video Games9 = Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN562); Carol Danvers (Earth-TRN562) from Marvel Avengers Academy 002.png | Others1 = Skrull crashed in the Savage Land | Others2 = Skrull masquerading as Ms. Marvel | Others3 = Skrull Subversive; Carol Danvers (Skrull) (Earth-10219).jpg | Related1 = Avalonia (Eurth); Avalonia (Eurth) (Earth-616) from Avataars Covenant of the Shield Vol 1 2 0001.jpg | Related2 = Huntress; Carol Danvers (Earth-9602) from Amalgam Comics (Trading Cards) 0001.jpg }} Category:角色 Category:正派角色 Category:超级英雄 Category:女性角色 Category:惊奇队长